Bella's Valentine
by sandstone24
Summary: Bella finds something special, on Valentine's Day.


**I don't own anything!**

**AN: Valentine's Day in Forks. Happy Valentine's Day!**

I rubbed my eyes with my fist. Today... there was something about today that was... I couldn't remember what it was? I tossed my blankets off me. I grabbed my blue sweater. There was tapping outside. I could hear the light rain. I dragged my back pack across the floor. My eyes caught something red on my desk. Shiny red! Wrapped with ribbon. There was a red rose tied to it.

That's what it was today. Valentine's Day! I slowly walked over to the package. I stood in front of it and touched the ribbon, it was fabric. There was a note card attached to it. He must have put it in here during the night. I opened the card.

_To my Bella,_

_Who has brought happiness to my existence, and possesses a precious heart. I give you a token of my affection and devotion, on this day of love._

_Edward_

I ran my hand over the top of the present. I had said I didn't need him to get me anything special for Valentine's Day. I couldn't help but feel happy he had given it to me. My clock buzzed, my eyes popped open at the time. I flew around my room, I was going to be really late. I tucked his letter in my jacket. I wanted to keep it with me. I gave my present one last look, before I trudged down the stairs.

I hadn't opened my present. I would when I came back from school. I ran outside, the rain was coming down harder now. I fumbled for my keys. I heard a car and splash of water in my driveway. I looked up to see Edward's Volvo. He was smiling. I tried to cover my head, as I ran to get in.

"Good morning!" He said.

I wondered not for the first time (and probably not the last), if he could possible look more like an angel or mythical Greek god. I slammed the door, he pulled out of my driveway. I would just make it to school.

"I'm glad you came." I said.

"So am I." He was grinning at me.

"I'm running late today, I didn't think I'd meet you before class."

"In that prehistoric thing, you'd never make it on time."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

We made it to school, with just enough time to get to class. There were red balloons scattered in the parking lot. My eyes widened at the pink and red colors, Jessica and Angela were wearing pastel pink. Angela waved at me.

Edward kissed me on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella."

I blushed.

…

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella!" Mike said.

He handed me a big heart. It was a small bread cake, with a see-through cover.

"Thanks." I said.

Edward glared daggers at him. Mike was already gone. I could hear him growl lowly. On the way to the cafeteria, everyone gave us a wide radius. I wondered if Edward appeared more threatening to those passing us when he was angry.

Alice was going out to dinner with Jasper today. Emmett and Rosalie were leaving, they would stay away past the weekend. They celebrated Valentine's Day two days in a row, they had said something like that. The cafeteria was buzzing with red and pinks.

My Mind wandered to my conversation with Alice yesterday….

"_Alice! What do you think Edward would like for Valentine's Day?"_

"_He will be happy with anything that is from you."_

"_If I asked you to help me, he'll read your mind and know what it is."_

"_I could avoid him, or just block these thoughts with the future of Rosalie shopping for this weekend."_

"_That should keep him out of my mind." She giggled._

"_I better find something by myself, just in case."_

I finally decided what to get him. He said he would be staying over, so I could give it to him tonight.

Jasper and Alice were sitting together. They smiled at us, as we passed. We made our way to our usual spot against the wall.

There was a big heart shape box at my place of the table. Cookies! I turned my head at it. Edward's eyes darkened.

I sat down. It was rosy colored heart box and bigger than Mike's. There was a little red note on it. I held it up.

_To the prettiest girl in this school- Tyler_

"It's from Tyler."

I looked up. Edward sat unmoving.

He was so still, he looked like a statue that had been chiseled out of stone. He's eyes were black. They had been gold this morning.

"Are you ready for lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I pushed the heart shaped box of chocolates towards the edge of our small table. Edward set my tray in front of me. His tray was filled with apples and the chocolate heart cookies they were giving out in the cafeteria. Mike's tiny heart cake was on top of Tyler's box. He was giving them out to girls in the cafeteria including Jessica and Angela. Ben didn't seem that happy about it. Jessica looked happy, there was red roses tied to hers.

Edward moved everything on his tray to one side carefully. He took Mike's heart box and placed it in front of him. He took the clear cover off. He smiled at me, then took my butter knife. He slowly cut the heart cake into lines and pieces, until it was not in the shape of a heart anymore.

I chewed my food slowly. I didn't have an appetite today. I nibbled on my salad and crackers. Edward opened Tyler's box of cookies. There were white, chocolate, and yellow heart cookies in the box. Edward took a yellow one. I watched him crumble the heart between his fingers.

"Did you want one?" He gestured towards the box.

"No."

"Good."

He took the box and hurled it towards the trash can. The move startled me. The box went through the flap hard, into the can. One of the cookies was on the floor.

Edward had dead aim!

It was still flapping. No one had noticed. I looked at him shocked.

He chuckled.

Lunch was almost over.

"Do you want an apple?" He asked.

"No thanks."

Emmett's massive form came over to us. Rosalie was next to him. Rosalie was wearing a red dress. I looked at the gorgeous vampire, amazed at her inhuman beauty. She had some kind of heart tiara in her hair, that complemented her startling appearance. She looked smug, and she crossed her arms. She wouldn't talk to me or Edward as Emmett carried on.

"Were leaving early today." He boomed jovially. "Our last class was cancelled."

"Hey Edward." Emmett said in a lower voice, like he was keeping some secret. "Remember! If you need help with that, he gestured with his thumb." He winked.

Edward looked irritated at something Emmett said, or thought, I guess.

"See you next week." Emmett waved at me, as they glided out of the room.

Edward looked happier that they left.

Edward emptied his tray. He was laughing. He slung his back pack on the table. There was something red sticking out of it. His eyebrows furrowed. He pulled a red envelope out of the front flap of his back pack. His eyes darted around the room. He opened it perplexed.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"It's a Valentine."

My turn to be angry.

Edward read the letter. He rolled his eyes and set it on the table.

"What is that?" I snapped.

His eyes focused on me surprised.

I grabbed it.

It was a poem.

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Your hair flows, your eyes glow, your handsome and dashing. I wished we were together, I knew we belonged together. Love You! Love You! Xo xo xo xo _

_Happy Valentine's Day_

My mouth fell open. I couldn't tell who the handwriting was from. I looked around the room, no one was looking over here. I slapped it down on the table. I hadn't given Edward his present yet.

"It's not fair!" I said.

Edward squeezed my hand. "It's time to go to class."

….

We went to his car. It was crummy poetry. I was irritated, I couldn't stop thinking about the awful note. Edward was going to drive me home.

"Bella You don't think I actually reciprocate those feelings, do you?"

"I still don't like it."

"You hold my unbeating heart in your hands."

"I think the note just… interrupted things." I said grumpily.

Yeah! Who sends a love poem to Edward? I was his girlfriend.

"It doesn't matter. I want to take you out to dinner."

The thought of going out to dinner with Edward, made me happy.

"You are my Valentine." He said.

"Yes!" I answered with conviction.

"Shall we?" Edward opened his car door for me.

I climbed in happily. He smiled after letting me in. He was in the driver's seat, with the keys in the ignition in a microsecond.

I was still glaring at the parking lot, wondering who had given him the poem.

"I've never seen you jealous before."

My eyes shot at him.

"I like it."

I huffed.

…..

We had visited the bakery. I held the fresh baked, heart shaped bread. Charlie would like it with dinner.

We pulled up to the house, the lights inside were on. I eased out of his car. I heard Edward's door close.

He was right in front of me. He lifted my chin, so I was looking at him. I was lost in the color of his eyes.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you."

He kissed me. It was longer this time. I felt my control leaving me. I put my arms around him. After a few minutes he gently pulled me away. He seemed to be catching himself.

"I will see you in a little while."

I nodded.

Edward left.

…

I cooked Charlie dinner. I was excited to go to my room, Charlie had stopped being suspicious when I was like this. After I finished the dishes, I jogged up the stairs. I went into my room and turned the light on. I looked around. My window was closed. The shiny red caught my attention. I walked over to my present. I felt his arms come around me.

"You haven't opened your gift yet."

I touched the petals of the rose. It was real.

It now resided on my bedside table in water. I had opened my present carefully, genuinely curious to what it was. It had been a delicate pendent. It was a gold chain with a rose attached to a swan. With a little white crystal in the middle. I couldn't take my eyes of the pendent.

"Are you terribly angry?" He asked.

I had told him, I didn't want him to buy anything expensive for me, but looking at the delicate little swan, made me feel… I loved it!

"It's beautiful."

He grinned.

He clipped the chain around my neck. His fingers lingered a moment, then he was facing me. He appraised my appearance. He looked so happy. I touched the chain.

"Oh." I remembered.

I ran over to my bureau and took Edward's present out of the bottom drawer. I had wrapped it in heart patterned wrapping paper.

"This is for me?" He said.

"Nothing, well... like this." I touched my necklace. "Just a thought."

We sat on my bed. He swiftly opened it. I had given him a frame that said Forks on the bottom. It was unique with green and brown stripes on the top and sides. In the frame was a photo of us at prom.

"It's not a big… I just thought..." I said nervously.

He gently ran his fingers against the glass.

"I will cherish it. Thank You Bella."

We talked a while longer. He told me about his family's elaborate chess games. I told him about the time my mother had ordered all the wrong furniture.

It was late. I climbed in to bed, happy that Edward was staying. He put his arms around me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know if anyone wants me to write this…. From Edward's POV. Happy Reading!**


End file.
